


Warm Rays

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Negan and Carl having passionate morning sex. Negan confessing his love to Carl.





	Warm Rays

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, Carl is 18/19

Carl looked beautiful beneath Negan. With his red cheeks and the fucked out expression plastered to his face it took everything Negan had in him not to take a photo. His dick was still buried deep in Carls ass, Carl grinding down on it lazily. That's how their morning sex was. Lazy. Tired. Slow. Soft. Filled with whispers and quiet moans. Both of them were still half asleep, but Negan couldn't help but want to be buried in Carls warm, tight heat. 

"You should start fucking me again..." Carl whispered. They had already managed to drag it out an hour. Both of them were aching and hard and they needed it but they waited, teasingly. Negan would pull Carls hair just to see his cock jump against his belly. Carl would moan daddy just to feel the man throb inside of him. "It's been a while since we've gone fast."

"Fast is for when we get home." Negan whispered, kissing his neck. Carl was the perfect little cock warmer. The boy would sit on Negans dick for hours as if it was where he belonged. "For when we are filled with adrenaline and fear... right now we feel safe."

"Right now I just want to come." Carl whined. "We don't ever drag it out this long." He slid his hands down Negans chest, looking up at him with a pitiful look on his face. Somehow, puppy dog eyes worked better with one eye. It meant you got even more pity points. "Just make me come, daddy." Carl slapped his shoulder. "C'mon.." 

"Just..." Negan leaned down and kissed him, rubbing his nose against Carls jaw. "Don't rush it. You rush things too much... you were out there for too long..." He began to thrust again, slowly. "Not everything is rushed. It can be spread out. Lazy and slow.." 

Carl let out small whimpers with each thrust, digging his nails into Negans skin. "Fuck..." He breathed out. Every morning they would do it. Edge each other and come. And every morning it some how felt better than ever before. "Please..." Carl begged. He didn't have to finish his sentence. Negan knew what Carl wanted. 

"Gonna come, baby?" Negan breathed out, speeding his hips up. Rushing wasn't really what Negan wanted, but he did have to leave soon, so hurrying things up wouldn't be too bad. He would just have to get home early and have an extra round with Carl tonight to make up for lost time. "Gonna come on daddy's cock!" 

Carl clung to him, hiding his face in Negans chest. His hips rocked down to meet Negans thrusts. "Ah, ah, ah..." Carls breath ghosted across Negans collar as the boy tightened his grip and came. Carl was shaking after his orgasm, falling back against the sheets and melting. He was relaxed. 

Post sex Carl was almost as beautiful as sex Carl. He looked calm and beautiful in the few minutes after he came. Negan wished he could always see his boy this beautiful and calm. See a Carl who wasn't touched by the ugly world they lived in. 

Negan was dressed in five minutes. He came when Carl did, sinking his teeth into the boys neck. Negan was never loud when he came, he was too used to having to hide it. He could dirty talk, but when it came to moaning he only let out small grunts. Carl, on the other hand, moaned like a girl. Negan couldn't spend too much time thinking about it, though, or else he may need another round immediately. 

"You better be home in time for dinner." Carl was already wrapped up in the covers once more. His chin was tucked underneath one of his pillows, his eye trained on Negan. "You've been staying out later and later and its not good for you." Carl smirked. "You're an old man, you need all the rest you can get."

"God," Negan pulled on his jacket and picked up his bat, shaking his head to himself. Why did he let Carl get away with all of this bullshit so much? "You're so lucky I love you." The words dripping in truth and vulnerability spilled from his mouth without a moment so spare. Negan was thankful that when his jaw dropped and his eyes widened his back was turned to Carl. "Have a good day, don't work my men too hard."

"You can't just ignore what you just said." Carl ignored his order. "I can't ignore it, I won't ignore it. We've been doing this shit for months-" 

"I don't have to talk about this." Negan was never good with feelings and the things that came with them. He would rather fuck a cactus than have to tell someone how he really felt. Physical was so much easier than emotional. "It-" 

"Would you want to talk about it if I told you I felt the same?" Negan froze as Carl spoke. Carl smirked. Negan may not elaborate but he will admit it. "I love you." Carl reached out and took Negans hand, squeezing it. "Be safe and come back."

"I will," Negan nodded. He opened the door and stepped out. Before he turned the corner he spoke one lady time. "I love you too."


End file.
